Confirmation, Affirmation
by SarahhHarkness-Jones
Summary: Ianto attempts to affirm the relationship between him and Jack, but it doesn't exactly go to plan for him. Jack/Ianto one-shot. Rated T for swearing.


**Title: Confirmation, Affirmation  
****Spoilers: None that I am aware of.  
****Prompt: Confirmation  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones.**

**Warning: Before you read this, please be aware that this was the second Torchwood fanfic that I ever wrote, and it's just been sitting on my laptop doing nothing. The plot, or lack of, is quite questionable, and I'm just too lazy to rewrite it (I'm also distracted by my new secret project). So any flames out there, troll away, I am already aware of everything you could possibly tell me about it.**

"Jack, what are we?" Ianto asked, staring up at the ceiling to his apartment, the paper slightly discoloured.

"Well, you're a Welsh human being named Ianto Jones, and I'm an immortal ex-time agent, the handsome and amazing Captain Jack Harkness." Jack chuckled, looking over at his Welsh lover.

"Our relationship," the Welshman groaned, rolling his at the grinning Captain, "What is our relationship?"

"Well you're my employee and I'm your boss, and occasionally we like to... what's the nice way of putting bang?"

"Have sex." Ianto replied, rolling his eyes at the Captain.

"Yes, occasionally we like to have sex."

"That does not describe our relationship, at all Jack."

"Really?" Jack asked, raising at eyebrow at Ianto in confusion.

"Well if it does then I am definitely no longer playing a part of it." Ianto grumbled, grabbing his trousers from the floor of his bedroom.

"No, come on Yan I was only kidding." Jack pleaded, attempting to grab for his lover as he left the bed they had both been in.

"Yeah? Well I'm kind of sick of your kidding at the moment Jack!" Ianto shouted, as he roughly pulled on his trousers and began the search for his shirt.

"I'm sorry I-"

"What are we?" he snapped, turning around to stare at the bewildered looking Captain, "Because I never know where I stand with you! I thought we were together, you practically live at my house Jack, there's probably more of your stuff here than there is of mine! We have sex a lot, you sleep at my house, something that you once told me you never did with one night stands and hook ups."

"Yan look I-" the Captain began, only to be cut of by Ianto continuing on his rant.

"So what are we then Jack? Are we in a relationship? Are we just colleagues who like to shag? Are we exclusive, are we not exclusive? Please explain to me, because I have no idea what's going on here between us."

"I haven't had a proper relationship in a really long time Ianto…" Jack trailed off, hoping Ianto would understand.

"Don't go spouting that 'I've been around for centuries and it's hard for me' bullshit. I don't care if you haven't had a relationship for a long time, this is now. Not 50 years ago, not 2000 years in the future, now. And for fucking once Jack, I need you to be honest with me. What. Are. We?"

"You're my employee and I'm your boss, and we should stop this before someone gets hurt."

"That's a little too late Jack." Ianto sneered, leaving the Captain alone in his bed, and walking swiftly out the apartment.

Jack sighed and leaning his head back against the pillow. That was the second fight he and Ianto had had in the past week, both ending with Ianto leaving the apartment and Jack alone. They were acting like an old married couple, Jack knew that was practically what they were. He hadn't meant what he said to Ianto. He didn't believe that they were just boss and employee, and he definitely hadn't meant that they should stop what they were doing. But he could see what this was doing to Ianto, he could see how much it was paining the Welshman to be in a relationship that wasn't built on love and trust.

It was an hour later when Ianto finally returned to the apartment, Jack was still there, now fully dressed.

"I want you out my apartment, if we're to stop whatever is going on here before someone gets hurt, then get out." Ianto ordered, his voice harsh and cold with no emotion behind those blue eyes of his.

"Yan, please let me explain."

"Don't call me that," Ianto snapped, causing the Captain to flinch slightly. "You were the one who said we should stop this before someone gets hurt. I'm just carrying out your wishes."

"You know I didn't meant that Ianto."

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"God dammit Ianto, I love you!" The Captain shouted, aggravated at Ianto for not allowing him to explain. He hadn't meant to say it, and it definitely hadn't meant to say it like that.

That was all the Welshman needed to hear before his lips were attached to the Captains lips.

"That's why I couldn't say our relationship w-"

"No talking," Ianto muttered against his lips, "And I love you too." he smiled against Jack's lips as they walked towards the bed, flipping the bedroom light off, and shedding their clothes.

_**fi**__**n**_

**Authors Note: I really hope my writing has shown some form of improvement since this. Critique on this is encouraged! It'll help me not to make the same mistakes in my other stories. **


End file.
